Papa's Next Chefs 2015
The Papa's Next Chefs 2015 tournament is the fifth Next Chefs tournament to name the chefs for a future Papa Louie's restaurant time-management game (Papa's Cheeseria). Voting could be done on the Flipline website in the blogs section in the Next Chefs category. The winners of this tournament were Rudy and Scarlett. Introduction Hey Everyone! Hope you’re having a happy New Year! We here at Flipline Studios are gearing up for a super fun-filled 2015! Let’s say we start the year off with a bang by kicking off… Papa’s Next Chefs 2015! As some of you may know, the Papa’s Next Chef tournament is a yearly challenge where you, the fans, get to choose who will be working at Papa’s next restaurant! We will be showcasing 2 battles each week, one for the guys position and one for the girls position. The winners of each week move on to the next round and one step closer to becoming Papa’s Next Chefs! This year we have the Buffalo Division, the Wasabi Division, the Wild Onion Division, and the Blazeberry Division. Let’s get this party started! Rounds Bold = winner Buffalo Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, January 05, 2015 - Sunday, January 11, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5085 *1A: Connor 3,839 vs. Kenji 4,206 *1B: Kayla 1,356 vs. Scarlett 6,724 2A/2B: Monday, January 12, 2015 - Sunday, January 18, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5188 *2A: Timm 5,484 vs. Hugo 2,442 *2B: Sue 3,772 vs. Sienna 4,170 Division Finals 3A/3B: Monday, March 2, 2015 - Sunday, March 8, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5376 *3A: Timm 5,405 vs. Kenji 2,923 *3B: Scarlett 6,626 vs. Sienna 1,751 Wasabi Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, February 2, 2015 - Sunday, February 8, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5290 *1A: Deano 3,530 vs. Hacky Zak 5,957 *1B: Clover 6,214 vs. Nevada 3,298 2A/2B: Monday, February 9, 2014 - Sunday, February 15, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5304 *2A: Matt 6,399 vs. Wally 2,193 *2B: Cecilia 5,544 vs. Sasha 3,042 Division Finals 3A/3B: Monday, March 16, 2015 - Sunday, March 22, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5416 *3A: Matt 3,966 vs. Hacky Zak 4,139 *3B: Clover 5,049 vs. Cecilia 3,025 Wild Onion Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, January 19, 2015 - Sunday, January 25, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5239 *1A: Carlo 6,233 vs. Iggy 1,799 *1B: Julep 4,789 vs. Ivy 3,241 2A/2B: Monday, January 26, 2015 - Sunday, February 1, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5268 *2A: Allan 3,376 vs. Johnny 4,823 *2B: Mindy 5,443 vs. Lisa 2,757 Division Finals 3A/3B: Monday, March 9, 2015 - Sunday, March 15, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5401 *3A: Johnny 3,699 vs. Carlo 5,221 *3B: Julep 4,683 vs. Mindy 4,246 Blazeberry Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, February 16, 2015 - Sunday, February 22, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5327 *1A: Franco 1,735 vs. Rudy 6,891 *1B: Zoe vs. 3,386 Tohru 5,191 2A/2B: Monday, February 23, 2015 - Sunday, March 1, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5351 *2A: Robby 5,388 vs. Greg 3,565 *2B: Shannon 4,642 vs. Trishna 4,370 Division Finals 3A/3B: Monday, March 23, 2015 - Sunday, March 29, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5443 *3A: Robby 2,231 vs. Rudy 5,926 *3B: Tohru 3,345 vs. Shannon 4,781 Semi-Finals 4A/4B: Monday, March 30, 2015 - Sunday, April 5, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5514 *4A: Timm (Buffalo Division Winner M) 3,803 vs. Hacky Zak (Wasabi Division Winner M) 4,520 *4B: Clover (Wasabi Division Winner F) 2,621 vs. Scarlett (Buffalo Division Winner F) 5,703 5A/5B: Monday, April 6, 2015 - Sunday, April 12, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5561 *5A: Carlo (Wild Onion Division Winner M) 2,898 vs. Rudy (Blazeberry Division Winner M) 6,334 *5B: Shannon (Blazeberry Division Winner F) 5,375 vs. Julep (Wild Onion Division Winner F) 3,792 Grand Finals 6A/6B: Monday, April 13, 2015 - Sunday, April 19, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5585 *6A: Rudy 8,225 vs. Hacky Zak 2,629 *6B: Scarlett 8,355 vs. Shannon 2,466 Gallery 'Buffalo Division' Buffalo Division Round 1: Buffalo_round1a.jpg|Connor VS Kenji Buffalo_round1b.jpg|Kayla VS Scarlett Buffalo Round 2: buffalo_round3a.jpg|Timm VS Hugo buffalo_round3c.jpg|Sue VS Sienna Buffalo Division Finals buffalo_finals_a.jpg|Timm VS Kenji buffalo_finals_b.jpg|Scarlett VS Sienna Awards_buffalo.jpg|Congratulations to Timm and Scarlett! 'Wasabi Division' Wasabi Division Round 1: Wasabi_round1a.jpg|Deano VS Hacky Zak Wasabi_round1b.jpg|Clover VS Nevada Wasabi Round 2: wasabi_round2a.jpg|Matt VS Wally wasabi_round2b.jpg|Cecilia VS Sasha Wasabi Division Finals Wasabi_finals_a.jpg|Matt VS Hacky Zak Wasabi_finals_b.jpg|Clover VS Cecilia Awards_wasabi.jpg|Congratulations to Hacky Zak and Clover! 'Wild Onion Division' Wild Onion Division Round 1: Wildonion_round1a.jpg|Carlo VS Iggy Wildonion_round1b.jpg|Julep VS Ivy Wild Onion Division Round 2: wildonion_round2a.jpg|Allan VS Johnny wildonion_round2b.jpg|Mindy VS Lisa Wild Onion Division Finals Wildonion_finals_a.jpg|Wild Onion Division Finals: Johnny VS Carlo Wildonion_finals_b.jpg|Wild Onion Division Finals: Julep VS Mindy Awards_wildonion.jpg|Congratulations to Carlo and Julep! 'Blazeberry Division' Blazeberry Division Round 1: Blazeberry_round1a.jpg|Franco VS Rudy Blazeberry_round1b.jpg|Zoe VS Tohru Blazeberry Division Round 2: Blazeberry_round2a.jpg|Robby VS Greg Blazeberry_round2b.jpg|Shannon VS Trishna Blazeberry Division Finals Blazeberry_finals_a.jpg|Robby VS Rudy File:Blazeberry_finals_b.jpg|Tohru VS Shannon awards_blazeberry.jpg|Congratulations to Rudy and Shannon! Semifinals Semifinal 1: Buffalo vs. Wasabi semifinals_round1a.jpg|Timm VS Hacky Zak semifinals_round1b.jpg|Clover VS Scarlett Semifinal 2: Wild Onion vs. Blazeberry semifinals 2015_round2a.jpg|Carlo VS Rudy semifinals 2015_round2b.jpg|Shannon VS Julep The Finals You decide who becomes Papa’s Next Chefs! Finals a2015.jpg|Rudy VS Hacky Zak Finals b2015.jpg|Scarlett VS Shannon Final Match2015.gif|Final Match 2015 The Winners Hey Everyone!!! After 15 grueling weeks, and thousands of votes, we have our champions. The winners of Papa’s Next Chefs 2015 are Rudy and Scarlett!!! File:Winners.gif|Rudy and Scarlett are the winners!!! This is the first time two first-time entrants won, and it’s the first time the winners were already a couple! As some of you may now, Rudy and Scarlett are also in a band with Marty and his sister, Clover. These champs will be the next chefs for Papa’s newest restaurant… Papa’s Cheeseria!!! Trivia *The divisions are based off of sauces in Papa's Wingeria HD. *Making their first run in the PNC are Scarlett, Julep, Iggy, Hacky Zak, and Rudy. *Sasha is now wearing a Cheddar Macks t-shirt instead of the Pizza Monster one she was sporting in previous games. Category:Papa's Next Chefs Competition Category:Tournaments